


Purple

by aldiara



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Laeta does some digging on Sparty.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Laeta feels almost no guilt as she sneaks into Spartacus’s tent. Fugitivus she may be, but she is not one of his crowd of loyal followers; she’ll have his secrets yet.

The tent is tidy and sparse: a weapons rack, a desk, his rolled-up maps. But there, in the back – a simple chest, covered by a blanket. Laeta pounces. 

He catches her elbows deep in scores of bright cloaks and togas spilling out of the chest. “How many purple cloaks can one man own?” she blurts.

Incredibly, he blushes. “They are disguises!” he insists, over the sound of her laughter.


End file.
